


Пустая комната

by Yozhik



Series: Закат, Рассвет и дальше [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Пустая комната

Ей достаточно одного взгляда, одного жеста, чтобы заставить кого угодно сделать что угодно. Почти кого угодно.  
Катарина почти ненавидит это. Слишком скучно, слишком просто; и иногда ей почему-то стыдно за всех тех, кто так легко ведётся – но другого оружия у неё всё равно нет.  
Катарина Ариго – Катарина Оллар, Катари, девочка с шёлковыми лентами в косах, дама в беде, королева, мать, супруга, одни закатные твари знают, кто ещё – всегда в центре внимания, всегда так или иначе среди поклонников и ненавистников.  
Как же она от этого устала!  
Если это правда, что любой человек умирает в одиночестве, думает Катарина в полумраке часовни, забывая пугаться неясных теней и ночных шорохов, – если только это правда, то ей нечего бояться смерти, свою долю одиночества она уже выбрала с лихвой; ибо кому из окружающих её было до неё дело, до неё настоящей.  
Если только она когда-либо существовала.


End file.
